villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Pirates
""Sky Pirates'" is a song from the TaleSpin episode "Plunder and Lightning" and DuckTales 2017 episode "SkyPirates...in the Sky!", sung by Don Karnage and his band of Air Pirates. Lyrics TaleSpin version I am a pirate! I am a pirate! Suave and dashing, sabers flashing, bodies crashing, molars gnashing! What a pleasure, seeking treasure! All the stealing, and concealing, and the keeling, what a feeling! Ah-ha-hah! Take the sky by thunder! Thu-under! It is so wonderful to plunder! Plu-under! When a village needs a pillage, and my pockets need a fillage You know what I'm saying? We are pi-rates! Sky pi-rates! Just think of all the people we can cheat! What a great career as a buccaneer! It keeps us in the air and off the street! Off the street! We are pi-rates! Sky pi-rates! We're as good at being bad as bad can get! And the biggest prize stands before our eyes To capture captivating Cape Suzette! Cape Suzette! Cape Suzette‼ Cape Suzette‼‼ Baloo: "One...more...time!" DuckTales version Original= Yo-ho-yo Yo-ho-yo Yo-ho-yo Yo-ho-yo Yo-ho-yo Yo-ho-yo Yo-ho-yo Yo-ho Yo-ho Yo-ho Pirate #1: Avast, ye lads, who be fainthearted! Chorus: We rule these skies uncharted Cruel and vicious hearties we Who sail upon the skies and not the sea! Don Karnage: 'Tis I who lead this fearsome crew With dagger, swagger, daring-do! Handsome and fearsome and suave Chorus: He's the famous pirate, Captain Don Karnage! Hoist the flag and way the anchors Circle the ship and pull the flankers High-ho, we live to plunder Don Karnage: It's true, I live to plunder Chorus: High up in the sky amidst of storm and thunder Don Karnage: Now back to me, the main event A pernicious, vicious raucous gent! A frustratingly charming laggard Chorus: He'll steal up all your treasure and your heart! Don Karnage: And now we dance! Ha! Chorus: He's Don Karnage!' '''Don Karnage:' That's me! Scrooge McDuck: Wait, what? Chorus: It's Don Karnage! Don Karnage: Still me! A-ha-ha Chorus: Pilfer the loot to fill our coffers Parrot: Been a pleasure to take it off ya! Dewey: Hey! Chorus: We'll put on a show Pirate #2: Then steal yer dough! Chorus: And then to the clouds away we go Don Karnage: To the clouds, away I go Chorus: Yo-ho! |-|Reprise= Yo-ho-yo Yo-ho-yo Yo-ho Yo-ho Yo-ho Ugly Mug: Prepare ye lads to be surprised Chorus: The same ol' shanty now reprised Cruel and vicious hearties we Who occasionally like to get jazzy Dewey: 'Tis I who lead this fearsome crew-y With dagger, swagger, daring- McDucks: Dewey?! Dewey: Yes, look at me, the main attraction With stories full of daring action Perhaps you finally won't ignore us So bend your ear and hear some friendly chorus Stinky Boot: Ahoy to you, I'm Stinky Boot Me pride and joy be plunderin' loot Ugly Mug: Me Matey's call me Ugly Mug But I prefer to go by Ginger Bug Dewey: Alright, that's enough, guys-'' '''Peg Leg Meg:' I'm Peg Leg Meg, the ship's first mate My high kicks truly are first rate Dewey: Oh, okay-'' '''Hardtack Hattie:' There she blows, I'm Hardtack Hattie My dancing skills, they just might drive you batty! Dewey: Maybe just let me take the lead here-'' '''Twins:' Bonjour, we're ze twins with a rhythmical knack One-Eyed Linda And Two-Toothed Jack Intern: I'm just an intern for the summer Dewey: Come on! Intern: But it feels like this song has gone on forever Dewey: Okay, let's wrap it up.. Ugly Mug: Heave ho, below, It's time to go! Chorus: We dearly hope that you liked our show Ugly Mug: I mean, 'cause yer heart, we already stole Chorus: We'll o-pen up our ship And swallow you whole! Dewey: We'll open up your ship and swallow you whole! Chorus: Yo-ho! Gallery DuckTales - The Fearful Pirate Don Karnage SONG DuckTales - The Fearful Pirate Dewey Duck SONG DuckTales - The Fearful Pirate Don Karnage Reprise?? SONG Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Disney Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs